<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Almost Here by icebluecyanide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097712">Only Almost Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluecyanide/pseuds/icebluecyanide'>icebluecyanide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s02e22 Ashes to Ashes, Gen, pre-season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluecyanide/pseuds/icebluecyanide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what happiness looks like. On the second full moon after Dahlia's defeat, Hayley is reunited with Hope, Klaus confronts his brother, and Elijah mourns the dead. Set post 2x22.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall &amp; Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall &amp; Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Almost Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posting this from ffnet. This was originally written before s3 aired, which explains some details that might not mesh well with canon (e.g. the timing of Hope learning to walk).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>i. Hayley</strong>
</p><p>"She's wonderful," she breathes. The ache in her heart softens just a bit when she can finally wrap her daughter in her arms again.</p><p>Hope barely stirs in her sleep, but she snuggles closer, tucking her face in her mother's neck. Her breath is warm on Hayley's skin. Hayley lets out a long breath, and nearly cries when she hears her daughter's heart beat, slow and steady.</p><p>She can feel Elijah's presence by her side, watching the two of them, but doesn't take her eyes off her daughter for even a second. It's already been too long since she last saw her, and for the past month it had been her more basic instincts that guided her. Food, water, warmth and Hope, Hope, Hope. If someone tried to take her daughter from her in this instant, she thinks she may just rip their throat out.</p><p>Luckily for him, Elijah makes no such attempts. He merely drapes a coat around her shoulders, the item of clothing forgotten earlier when she saw her daughter in his arms.</p><p>"Thank you," she says. "For bringing her out here tonight. It means a lot, Elijah."</p><p>He nods. "Of course. It was the least I could do."</p><p>Hope stretches her arm, drawing their attention again. Her small hand now clutches Hayley's hair where it reaches down past her shoulder, but she doesn't wake.</p><p>"She took her first steps last Tuesday," Elijah says, pride in his voice. "She walked along the coffee table first and then a few more steps."</p><p>"That's my girl," Hayley smiles, sadness never quite leaving her eyes. She strokes Hope's darkening hair and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Mama's so proud of you, Hope."</p><p>She can tell Elijah wants to say something more when she looks up at him, but he seems to hesitate. "What is it?"</p><p>"Freya said she would see about recording a video when she walks again. I will bring it next time if possible so you could see it for yourself."</p><p>Next time. During the next full moon, the only time she can be a human. Hayley closes her eyes at the reminder.</p><p>"I'm not sure I can do this anymore, Elijah," she admits, holding Hope closer. "I already missed the first six months of her life, I don't want to miss the next I don't know how many as well."</p><p>Elijah voice is firm. "I will find a way to break this curse, I promise you."</p><p>She looks up at him, and hint of desperation in her voice. "How? Last time the curse could only be broken by the witch who cast the spell and Dahlia is dead, Elijah."</p><p>"Then we will find another way," he just says. "There has to be a loophole. I will not see my niece grow up without a mother all because of my brother's perverse scheming."</p><p>A rush of anger goes through her as she is reminded of Klaus. Her emotions are a mess again, perhaps even worse than when she first became a hybrid. No, Hope would not grow up without a mother. She would pay Klaus back for these months he stole from her, from Hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ii. Klaus</strong>
</p><p>Elijah returns to the compound in the early hours of morning, when the sun is just starting to rise. His daughter barely seems to stir as Elijah carries her, no doubt tired from the journey. Klaus waits until his brother has put Hope safely back in the nursery before confronting him, a courtesy extended mostly for his daughter's sake. It has little to do with the weary set of Elijah's shoulders or even the way Klaus can hear his brother kiss Hope's forehead while tucking her in.</p><p>"So you're back."</p><p>Elijah pauses as he closes the nursery door behind him, merely glancing at where Klaus is leaning against the wall from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"Indeed I am. Did you doubt it?"</p><p>Klaus shrugs, feigning indifference. "Should I have?"</p><p>Elijah turns to him as Klaus pushes himself off from the wall.</p><p>"Then again, you did stand by when my child was taken away from me once."</p><p>Elijah stands his ground firmly. "Hope's well-being was my first priority, as it is to this day, brother."</p><p>"And you didn't think taking Hope out to the bayou in the middle of the night—on a full moon no less—might be detrimental to her health? She was so very tired this evening after all."</p><p>Elijah narrows his eyes, his voice only barely remaining level. "The only reason Hope was tired tonight was because you insisted on taking her out this afternoon."</p><p>"Am I not allowed to spend time with my own daughter now?" Klaus asks, indignant. "For all your talk of wanting me to be a better father to Hope it strikes me as—"</p><p>"Oh, stop it with the self-righteous act, Niklaus," Elijah cuts him off, stepping closer. "You knew very well that tonight was the full moon. I have made it no secret that I intended to take Hope to see her mother."</p><p>"So what?" Klaus throws back.</p><p>It is a weak come back even by his standards and judging by Elijah's incredulous tone, it only serves to infuriate his brother even further.</p><p>"So what? You would deny the mother of your child the chance to see her daughter on the one night each month she is human? Due to a curse you inflicted on her forcing her to live as a beast?"</p><p>Klaus bristles. "She tried to steal my daughter!"</p><p>"Her daughter as well in case you've forgotten! And Hayley merely sought to do what would be in Hope's best interest. To her knowledge you were daggered at the time."</p><p>"So she could take our child when I wasn't around to protest, is that it?"</p><p>His brother face darkens. "Stop putting words in my mouth, Niklaus. Hayley wanted Hope to live a happy life away from our family's countless enemies. <em>Your</em> enemies. Can you blame her? You yourself were worried about the same when Hope was first born, as I recall."</p><p>"I had a plan to deal with our enemies," he replies, his own rage flaring.</p><p>"A plan you refused to share with anyone." Elijah steps closer, his voice filled with restrained anger. "Now, I am going to visit Hayley out in the bayou again next full moon and I'll be taking Hope to see her mother, and you, brother, will not try to sabotage the visit. Any retribution you might have wished for has been had months ago. I will not allow you to torture Hayley any longer."</p><p>"So you have said before, brother, and yet here you are," says Klaus, spreading his arms. "It seems to me you are not as finished with me as your earlier declarations led me to believe."</p><p>Elijah's eyes are cold in a way that still gives him pause. "Do not mistake my continued presence in this house as an endorsement of your actions. I am here for Hope, nothing more."</p><p>He's saved his reply, because at that moment they are interrupted by a new voice.</p><p>"Boys."</p><p>They look to the side to see their sister. Freya's still wearing a nightgown covered by a chamber robe, clearly having just woken up.</p><p>"Sister," Elijah greets her, taking a step back and straightening his suit jacket. Klaus stays silent.</p><p>"Is there any particular reason you two are arguing in the hallway at five in the morning?" Freya asks, looking at them sternly.</p><p>"My apologies," says Elijah, his tone warmer now. "I did not mean to wake you."</p><p>Klaus watches as Freya's face softens at Elijah's apologetic smile. He resists the urge to scowl.</p><p>"What's done is done, but if you keep raising your voices like that you'll wake Hope."</p><p>As if having heard her name, a soft cry sounds from the nursery.</p><p>For a moment none of them move. Klaus feels a by now familiar fear settling in his stomach and his eyes automatically slide over to their sister. Elijah sighs and prepares to move to the door.</p><p>"I'll take her," Freya says, putting her hand on Elijah's arm and gently pushing him towards the bed-chambers. "You look like you could do with some rest as well."</p><p>"You only just woke up," Elijah protests, "you need sleep more than I, sister."</p><p>Freya remains unmoved. "I will be just fine. You, however, look exhausted."</p><p>She gives him another gentle push.</p><p>"Niklaus and I will manage Hope," she says. "Get some rest, brother."</p><p>Klaus is tempted to agree with Freya, his brother does look worn down, but the way Elijah's face closes off when his brother looks at him made it quite clear his opinion is not welcome here.</p><p>Elijah seems to resist the idea for a moment longer, before finally acquiescing.</p><p>"Very well then," he agrees, leaning forward to kiss Freya on her cheek. "I shall leave her in your capable hands."</p><p>Elijah doesn't even spare his brother a single glance as he turns and retreats to his room. On his part, Klaus keeps his eyes trained on Elijah's back. He frowns in frustration. That conversation had certainly not gone as planned.</p><p>"Niklaus."</p><p>He turns to see Freya watching him from the doorway to the nursery.</p><p>"Are you coming as well?" she asks.</p><p>Again, Hope's cries sound from the nursery. He glances back at Elijah once more before following his sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iii. Elijah</strong>
</p><p>Alone in his room, Elijah finds himself looking at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>He does look ragged. Perhaps not noticeably so for most people, but he can feel a weariness seeping through him. Hayley's curse has lasted for close to two months already, and it's been a month since he moved back in the compound. He does not like to admit it, but the situation is starting to wear on him.</p><p>The constant confrontations with his brother do not help. Niklaus can't seem to let him be, even when Elijah's made it clear he does not care for his company any longer. His brother's lack of remorse over his actions leading up to Dahlia's defeat are like salt poured in an open wound. In the past, Elijah may have forgiven his brother for his offences even so, but with the way Hayley is still suffering to this day, the idea repulses him. Not to mention that Hayley was far from the only victim that night.</p><p>As he loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button, his eyes slide over to the violin laying on the small table next to the mirror. Yes, it was not just Hayley that suffered due to his brother. While there is still hope to break the werewolves' curse, there is no such rescue possible for Gia.</p><p>He reaches for the violin as he lets his fury over the young vampire's needless death wash over him. Niklaus has not even once bothered to bring her up during the past month, not once did he throw around her name with the same bitterness he did Hayley's. Where his brother is concerned, it is as if Gia had never existed. As if she had never meant a thing. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Gia deserved so much better.</p><p>For all his rubbing salt into Elijah's wounds, this is one wound his brother doesn't even seem to remember carving into his heart. Sometimes, Elijah thinks it is this he hates his brother for most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>